Island Chest
.png | description= A chest containing a twist which can be inserted into the game by the owner. | seasons= |}} The Island Chest is a twist that was introduced in , which returned for , , and . It is an item owned by a single player that can unleash a specific twist into the game within two Tribal Councils, before being handed to another player on an opposition tribe. Overview The Island Chest starts hidden in a specific location. Inside the chest is a twist that will impact the game, but its contents are known only to the person who owns the chest. When the owner decides to open the chest, the twist is unleashed into the game. However, the owner of the chest may only keep the chest for the duration of two Tribal Councils. If after those two rounds the owner has decided not to open the chest, it must be passed to another player on a different tribe. If the player doesn't wish to keep the chest at all, they may also give it away prematurely. But they can only hold the chest once, and must pass it away immediately if they happen receive it again. It is not public knowledge as to who the changing owners are, and if a player receives it they won't be told who passed it to them. Once the Island Chest is opened it is done. However, if it is not opened before the merge, its contents gets replaced with a new second twist, and it continues. The chest expires if unopened by the end of the Final 8 round. History/Appearances In , the Island Chest contained the ability to activate a Joint Tribal Council in the pre-merge, sending two tribes to the same Tribal Council. It was initially owned by Tina H., who had to pass it to Kolby A. after two Tribal Councils. Kolby played it on Day 5, sending and to Tribal Council together, after won immunity. Zac L. was voted out at this Tribal Council by a vote of 5-4. In , the Island Chest contained the ability to activate Swap Not Snuff in the pre-merge, switching a voted out player to the opposite tribe, rather than eliminating them. It was initially owned by Nicky S., who had to pass it to Kelly R. after two Tribal Councils. Kelly played it on Day 4, during a Tribal Council. Kelly was voted out by a vote of 3-2-2, but was instead swapped to the tribe. In , the Island Chest contained the ability to activate Tribe Mutiny in the pre-merge, but was unplayed. In the post-merge it contained the ability to active One Day Tribes, splitting the cast into two groups to each vote out one player. It was initially owned by Ethan C., who had to pass it to JaVale M. after two Tribal Councils. JaVale then had to pass it himself and chose to give it to JB B. JB played it at the last possible chance on Day 11, splitting the remaining eight castaways into two groups of four, with JB selecting JaVale to join his tribe. From the Red Tribe group, Joel W. was voted out. From the Black Tribe group, Erik N. was voted out. In , the Island Chest contained the ability to activate Reverse & Revoke in the pre-merge, reversing the Survivor format so both tribes would vote out a player first and then compete in a challenge to decide which player is eliminated. It was initially owned by Chris B., who had to pass it to JT A. after two Tribal Councils. JT played it on Day 6, forcing the and tribes to each elect a player for elimination. Kelang selected John B., whilst Saparua selected Nathan N. Saparua ultimately won Immunity, but elected to give Immunity to the opposite tribe to send their own elected player - Nathan - out the game. In , the Island Chest contained the ability to activate Tribe Mutiny in the pre-merge. It was initially owned by Will I., who had to pass it to Sydney D. after two Tribal Councils. Sydney then had to pass it himself and chose to give it to Austin B. Austin was voted out with the chest in his possession, becoming the first person to be eliminated with it. The chest was re-hidden post-merge but was never found, rendering it defunct at the Final Eight. Island Chest History } | nowrap| → Tina H. → Kolby A. | | Joint Tribal Council | "Dues Ex Islandchestina" |- | | | nowrap| → Nicky S. → Kelly R. | | Swap Not Snuff | "Lie In Your Bed Bitches" |- | | | nowrap| → → Ethan C. → JaVale M. → JB B. | | One Day Tribes | "The Overseer of Rock Draws" |- | | | nowrap| → Chris B. → JT A. | | Reverse & Revoke | "Just Go Full Supernova" |- | | | nowrap| → → Will I. → Sydney D. → Austin B. | colspan="3"| Never used |} Category:Twists Category:Tasmania Twists Category:Kalahari Twists Category:Bahamas Twists Category:Maluku Twists Category:Naozhou Twists